Destinée
by eric clutter
Summary: Résumé en trois chansons de ce qui s'est passé entre Éric et Alan dans : The most beautiful death in the world.


****Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso.****

**Ces chansons viennent de la comédie musicale The most beatiful death in the world. Shinya Matsumoto (Alan Humphries) chante Sei to Shi no Sukima. Taisuke Saeki (Eric Slingby) chante chante Hanakotoba wa Kodoku. Unmei est chantée par ces deux chanteurs.**

**Gros spoils sur l'histoire de cette comédie musicale !**

_Destinée_

**La crevasse entre la vie et la mort : Thème d'Alan**

_Ima mo sora de kagayaku shinda hoshi no kioku._

_Les souvenirs des étoiles mortes sont encore en train de briller dans le ciel. _

Je suis condamné à mourir d'une maladie incurable. Ce mal me ronge depuis des mois, des années... je ne sais plus. Quand je serai mort, j'aimerai devenir une étoile pour faire partie du ciel ténébreux de la nuit éternellement.

_Itsuka ore mo dare ka no, hikari ni naritai._

_Un jour moi aussi, je voudrais devenir la lumière de quelqu'un._

Être précieux aux yeux d'une personne, qu'elle soit prête à faire n'importe quoi pour moi sans pour autant commettre l'irréparable. Je voudrais aimer et être aimé en retour.

_Nagai tabi wo tsuzuketekita kodoku na kaga hikizuri._

_J'ai fait un long voyage en traînant telle une ombre solitaire._

J'ai gravi un à un les échelons pour devenir un Shinigami. Malheureusement la nouvelle profession que j'exerce ne me donne pas l'impression de grandeur que j'espérais.

_Tatta hitori umareochite mata hitori de shindeku._

_Je suis né en étant seul au monde et c'est seul que je mourrais. _

Personne ne me regrettera... je crois. Ne suis-je pas qu'un être parmi tant d'autres sur cette Terre ?

_Sore ga sadame na no ni, namida ga deru no wa naze ?_

_Si c'est ma destinée, pourquoi les larmes coulent-elles le long de mes yeux ?_

L'épine de la mort s'enfonce douloureusement et progressivement en moi jusqu'au jour où, elle atteindra mon cœur. Will, Ronald, Grell et... Éric. De tout ces Shinigamis, seul Éric est vraiment différent pour moi...

**Cette fleur est synonyme de solitude : Thème d'Éric **

_Omae to itami wo wakeaeru nara donna tsumi mo okasou._

_Je commettrais n'importe quel crime pour t'aider à supporter ta douleur._

Tuer ne me fais pas peur, normal c'est mon boulot. De nombreuses fois, mes victimes m'ont demandé le pourquoi de mon geste :

« Je fais ça pour sauver un ami qui m'est plus précieux que ma vie. »

_Omae ga shindara, koori no hoho ni ichido dake kiss shite._

_Quand tu mourras, j'embrasserai ta joue glacée une seule fois._

En dépit de tout mes efforts, si cela devait arriver, je préparerais moi-même ta sépulture. Ton corps sans vie dans mes bras à qui je baiserai la joue avant de le déposer dans ta tombe avant de me tuer à mon tour pour te rejoindre dans l'au-delà.

_Hitsugi kazaru erica no hana no hanakotoba wa « kodoku »._

_Les éricas qui ornent les cercueil veulent dire « solitude » dans le langage des fleurs._

Je recouvrirai ton lieu de dernier repos avec ces fleurs roses que tu aimes tant. Tu les as toujours apprécié et cette passion à fini par m'atteindre moi aussi.

_Kono yo ni hitori umarete toki ga kureba hitori shindeku._

_Je suis né en étant seul au monde et quand l'heure viendra, c'est seul que je mourrais. _

L'immortalité, ce n'est qu'un piètre cadeau que la vie nous a offerte. Qu'est-ce que la vie éternelle ? Une fadaise, une hérésie ? Tout le monde meure un jour, personne ne peut y échapper.

_Sore ga sadame, na no ni namida koboreru no wa naze ?_

_Si c'est ma destinée, pourquoi les larmes coulent-elles le long de mes joues ?_

J'ai beaucoup changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré Alan. Toi mon ami... mort, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre.

**Destinée ~ Thème d'Alan et Éric. **

_Omae to itami wo wakeaeru nara donna tsumi mo okasou._

_(Éric)__Je commettrais n'importe quel crime pour t'aider à supporter ta douleur._

Aucun remède n'existe pour soigner l'épine de la mort, c'est ce que disaient tous les livres que j'ai consulté. Un jour, j'ai entendu parler d'une légende qui racontait que mille âmes humaines pourraient sauver une personne atteinte de cette maladie. Alors, j'ai fait un choix.

_Omae ga shindara, koori no hoho ni ichido dake kiss shite._

_Quand tu mourras, j'embrasserais ta joue glacée une seule fois._

Plutôt que de me résigner à attendre ta mort sans rien tenter, j'ai décidé de me mettre en quête de ce millier de victimes quitte à ce que tu me détestes si tu venais à l'apprendre.

_Tabi ni deyou,_

_(Alan) __Partons en voyage,_

Je m'en irais avec toi si c'est que tu désires. Je ne peux pas dire non à la seule personne qui m'ai jamais compris.

_Tabi ni deyou,_

_(Éric) __Partons en voyage,_

Quittons cette prison dont les barreaux se resserrent lentement sur nous chaque jour.

_kyou kara, futari_

_(Alan) __à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous deux,_

Depuis ta venue dans ma vie, j'ai trouvé un compagnon à qui parler.

_erica no hana no,_

_(Éric) __les éricas s'accumulent,_

Cette si belle fleur qui nous représente si bien tout en ressemblant à mon prénom.

_kodoku na kage kasanete. _

_(Alan) __nos ombres solitaires se rejoignent._

Tous les deux, nous avons connu le même monde.

_Kodoku mo kasanete._

_(Éric) __la solitude._

C'est un sentiment auquel je m'étais accommodé avec le temps.

_Tatta hitori umareta no wa_

_(Alan) __Je suis né seul_

Personne ne me comprenait.

_Aa hitori umareta wake wa_

_(Éric) __Oui, la raison pour laquelle je suis né seul_

Coupé des autres, je n'étais proche de personne.

_yorisoiau tame da ne._

_(Alan) __pour me rapprocher de toi._

Connaître ce doux sentiment qu'est l'amitié.

_kitto futari deau tame da ne._

_(Éric) __est qu'ainsi, nous avons pu nous rencontré tous les deux._

J'ai trouvé un compagnon des plus agréables avec qui je veux rester, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être séparé de lui.

_Tomo yo sore ga sadame._

_(Alan) __Mon ami, c'est notre destinée._

Cela devait arriver, je pense que c'était écrit.

_Tomo yo sore ga sadame dakara_

_(Éric) __Mon ami, puisque c'est notre destinée_

C'est ce que la vie m'a offert de plus merveilleux.

_Namida wa mou iranai._

_(Alan) __Nous n'avons plus besoin de larmes._

Tu es présent avec moi donc tout va bien.

_namida wa mou iranai._

_(Éric) __nous n'avons plus besoin de larmes._

Maintenant que nous avons quitté les Shinigamis et que nous sommes ensemble, qui pourrait se mettre en nous ?

_Tatta hitori umareta no wa_

_(Alan) __Je suis né seul_

Je n'avais pas tellement goût en la vie avant que je ne te connaisse.

_Aa hitori umareta wake wa_

_(Éric) __Oui, la raison pour laquelle je suis né seul_

Je faisais mon job sans rien dire, je vivais dans une parfaite monotonie. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait chambouler ce mode de vie qu'est le mien. Mon existence a pris un nouveau tournant le jour où mon regard à croisé le tien pour la première fois.

_yorisoiau tame da ne._

_(Alan) __pour me rapprocher de toi._

Tu étais mon Sempai au début et puis tu as voulu que j'ôte ce suffixe pour juste t'appeler Éric. Je suppose qu'on peut prendre ça comme un témoignage d'affectation entre camarades.

_kitto futari deau tame da ne._

_(Éric) __est qu'ainsi, nous avons pu nous rencontré tous les deux._

J'étais chargé de m'occuper de toi. Au départ franchement, j'ai trouvé que c'était une corvée même si il y avait quelque chose chez toi qui m'intéressait. C'est certainement parce que nous avons connu ce sentiment sombre qu'est la solitude.

_Tomo yo sore ga sadame._

_(Alan) __Mon ami, c'est notre destinée._

D'après les rapports de Will, le nombre de morts ne correspondait pas. Quelqu'un était responsable de meurtres non répertorié chez nous. Quand on a découvert que tu étais le coupable, je n'ai pas su quoi en penser, je n'y croyais pas.

_Tomo yo sore ga sadame dakara_

_(Éric) __Mon ami, puisque c'est notre destinée_

C'est pour toi que j'ai commis tout ces meurtres, pour te sauver d'une mort inéluctable.

_Namida wa mou iranai._

_(Alan) __Nous n'avons plus besoin de larmes._

Je t'ai pardonné ta faute à condition que tu me promettes de ne tuer plus personne. Malgré cela, tu as rompu ta promesse pour essayer de tuer Ciel Phantomhive qui aurait été la millième âme que tu aurais tué. Je me suis interposé et j'ai été touché à sa place. Je ne voulais pas que tu tues à nouveau. Je suis mort par ta main, mais c'était un accident, je ne t'en veux pas. La vie m'a quitté alors que j'étais encore dans tes bras, tu pleurais pour moi... merci.

_namida wa mou iranai._

_(Éric) __nous n'avons plus besoin de larmes._

Après mon geste, j'ai crié et pleuré en te tenant contre moi. Dès que la vie à quitté ton corps, j'ai demandé à Sebastian de me tuer car je ne pouvais continuer à vivre sans t'avoir à mes côtés.

Nous pouvons maintenant partir en paix ensemble dans un endroit où il y a plein d'éricas.


End file.
